Help Me
by KatieRose13
Summary: June Birch doesn't have the best reputation in the WWE. She has been deemed a floozy and a harlot because of her actions. Now she is stuck in a physically and emotionally abusive relationship and turns to the only man she can. *Dean AmbrosexOCxSeth Rollins Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

***Authors Note*  
First chapter is a little letter from the main character June, then the rest of the story will be told differently.  
I own no one! Please review :)  
**

Let's see. Where should I begin...

Hi! My name is June Birch! I am 26 years young and I am currently employed by the WWE. My job consists of making sure the superstars get where they need to be and make sure they are ready in their spots when needed!

This job has a lot of advantages. I get to interact with some of the greatest people in the world! But, that has a price. You see, when I first started here 2 years ago I was fresh out of college and new to the world. Let's just say I don't have the best reputation around here. I was known by the divas and some of the staff as floozy and cheap.

I guess I just liked the attention from some of the most attractive men I have ever seen. When a 6 foot 3 guy with rock hard abs comes up to you and tells you that you are beautiful, I kind of have to believe it. I didn't have the best upbringing by my parents, was bullied majorly in high school and in college I was a recluse. So I guess I was living my life out like the girls I hate. Sluts.

Things have slowed down a little now. After my record 20 guys in 3 months, I've settled down with one of the superstars who I thought was just here to hit it and quit it. His name is Dean Ambrose and we have been dating for 2 months. It is a little hard because he has quite the temper and is very over protective and jealous but for the most part its a dream come true for a girl like me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you even know where we are going?" June said, fidgeting with the gps as Dean Ambrose and her were driving to the arena for Raw that night.

"Yes June, I've been here a few times now." Dean said.

June just sighed and laid her head on the headrest and let her boyfriend do the driving.

When they finally arrived, Dean grabbed his luggage and the two entered the arena. After a quick kiss and hug the two parted ways.

While June was walking to the production area to get her clipboard of duties for the day, she saw in the corner of her eye AJ Lee, Kaitlyn, and The Bella Twins whispering and pointing at her.

She heard AJ whisper "Can't believe she fucked Dolph. That bitch ruined my relationship."

The Bella Twins nodded and said "She ain't nothing special anyways. I don't know why all these guys are falling over her."

June looked over in their direction and the girls quickly stopped talking about her and started talking about their match later in the night.

June stopped by the bathroom before heading into the production room to check her face to see if it was as red and hot as it felt. She hated herself for sleeping around. It felt like she had no respect in the backstage area from her peers.

Even the guys she slept with barely talk to her. If they do, it's either to ask her for more or to make fun of her. That's why she was so shocked when Dean asked her out. She thought it was a cruel joke.

She grabbed a paper towel and made it wet and applied it to her face. "Come on June, get through this. You always do." She said to herself.

As she left the bathroom, she walked right into her best friend, Seth Rollins.

"Hey buddie, what's up?!" She said as she quickly hugged him.

"Oh nothing much. About to go get a quick workout before rehearsal." Seth responded.

Seth and June hit it off from the beginning. They liked the same music, the same movies and tv shows. But when June started to sleep around, the two got distant. Seth didn't approve of June doing it and warned her about it but she didn't listen. It also didn't help that she started to date Dean, Seth's tag team partner.

"Oh, well...have a good workout! We need to catch up sometime!" June said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah, maybe. If Dean allows it." Seth said as he walked away.

June never got why Dean was so jealous of Seth. They were just friends, Dean liked Seth but he never trusted him around her.

The rest of the day was a busy blur to June. She saw Dean once and it was just in passing. She had bigger problems to attend to like trying to find good areas for promos and where to put so and so for said spot.

She finally had time to sit down and watch some of the show she helped with. Dean and Seth were out there wrestling against The Uso's.

She smiled while she watched her boyfriend and best friend work their magic in the ring. It was no doubt that those two were shining in that ring. Everyone knew it backstage.

After the match, the two walked to the back and saw June sitting by the monitors. Dean gave Seth a look and he walked away. Dean walked up to June and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey! Awesome match! I finally got a chance to relax!" June chuckled.

Dean smiled and said "A couple of us are going out around to a couple of bars tonight. You wanna tag along?"

June sighed and said "Dean, you know I don't like bars. I think I'll spend my night with my book and pillows."

"You are so lame. You're lucky that you're pretty. I'm gonna go catch a shower and I'll see you at the hotel later." Dean said as he kissed June.

The show was finally over and June hung up her clipboard in the truck, grabbed her purse and made her way to the rent a car.

"Hey sweetie! Come on, maybe if we get you drunk enough we can get another ride!" One of the superstars yelled at her. She didn't even care enough to turn around to see who it was.

She saw Dean and a few the guys walk to the closest bar by the arena as she was exiting the parking lot.

She pulled into the hotel parking lot, grabbed her bags and checked in. She slid the card key into her door and threw her bags on the floor.

About an hour later she received a text from Dean. It read "COME OUT LOSER. I need a ride home." She didn't respond. As much as she liked Dean, it hurt when he was like this, which was always.

She flipped through her phone and clicked on her best friend's name. He answered the phone and said "Hello?"

"Hey, I was wondering what you were doing. Maybe you wanted to grab something to eat in the hotel bar? I'm starving." June said.

"Uh, aren't you out with Dean? I mean I don't want to disturb anything."

"No, he went out drinking with the guys. I'm all alone like always."

"Fine, I'll meet you down there about 10 minutes."

June smiled and said "Awesome, we have the catching up to do!"

She hung up her phone and grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoodie and changed. She looked at herself in the mirror and whispered "This is as good as it's gonna get..."

She was about to leave when she heard the door lock start to click.

"Shit." she whispered. She fled to the bathroom and quickly texted Seth. "Change of plans. Dean's back. Sorry."

She heard Dean stumble in the room. He was obviously drunk and she hated it. She knew what was next so she just took a deep breath and walked out into the room.

Dean was laying on the bed so June went to join him. "Did ya have fun tonight?" she asked.

"Yup." He responded as he climbed on top her June. He lifted her hoodie from her and tossed it across the room. He started to kiss her from her neck, shoulders, and then to her chest.

He slid off her pants and he quickly disrobed as well. One thing led to another and it was a typical monday night for June and Dean.

Seth was waiting in the bar when he got the text. He sighed and shoved his phone into his pocket. He knew this would happen, it always does. It's like June and Seth were never friends. He always wondered by June never slept with him. Maybe it was because they were just friends or maybe it was because of the fact that he had respect for her.

He finished the glass of water he had and walked back to his room with a feeling of disappointment.

_June was walking into a room full of people she knew through her life. All staring at her with disappointing looks. "WHORE." SLUT" "YOU ARE JUST AS UGLY AS YOU WERE BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL." "YOU WON'T AMOUNT TO ANYTHING" The people yelled as June sat in the middle of the floor and yelled "STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"_

June woke up in a sweat and saw Dean laying next to her. She looked at the clock and it said 6:16. In about 10 minutes the alarm would be going off for them to leave to the next town.

Dean stirred around and mumbled "You alright June? You have another one of your dreams?"

"Yeah...it's nothing. I'm fine. We have to get up soon anyways..."


	3. Chapter 3

_15 years ago..._

"June! Come out here and help your mother with the dishes." said Eric, June's step dad.

A 11-year-old June peered her head from her bedroom and said "I will in a minute dad. I'm finishing my homework."

"I don't give a crap what you are finishing! I said get out here!" He yelled.

June slowly walked out to the living room and walked into the kitchen and picked up a sponge and helped. But it was more so a ploy to get her to finish the dishes since her Mom and Step Dad told her they would be going out for a while.

This was June's life, left to take care of herself. She was an only child and her real dad abandoned her when she was just 3 years old. After she finished the dishes, she picked up the cigarette butts and empty beer bottles that her Step Dad left around the living room.

It was around Midnight when she heard her parents arrive home. She heard them yelling at each other about money problems and other women. She overheard her Mom slam the bedroom door while her Step Dad called her a bitch.

She heard her door knob being turned and wondered why someone would be coming into her room so late. It was her Step Dad and he whispered "June, are you still awake baby girl?"

"Dad? What are you doing?" June said as she felt him sit on her bed.

"Baby girl, I feel like we never get to spend anytime together" He said as he pulled the blanket from her.

June was scared of what would happen next. She felt his hand wander to places a Father's hand should never go. She started to cry and he said "Aww, baby. I won't hurt you. I'll take care of you."

June laid in her bed while her Father took her innocence away. She felt the hot tears running down her face but she couldn't scream, couldn't move, couldn't do anything but feel pain.

Once he was finished, he kissed her forehead and whispered "You are mine baby girl, you hear me? Mine."

_Present Day_

June took a cold shower that morning to try and erase the memories of her dream. She finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her, wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at herself. She sighed then continued getting ready.

She opened the bathroom door and saw Dean tying his shoes and said "You almost ready babe?"

"Yeah I am. You mind if we stop off at like a Rite Aid or something first before we head off? I need some more aspirin." Dean said.

June laughed and said "Oh are we a little hung over this morning?"

Dean nodded his head, stood up and grabbed his stuff. "The faster we get there, the less of an asshole I will be." He said.

June grabbed the car keys from him and the two walked down to the front desk to check out. She saw Seth at the check out counter. She immediately felt guilty for blowing him off but she didn't want to deal with Dean's jealously.

She gave Seth a light smile but he didn't return one. He glanced at her and then gave his attention right back to the hotel worker.

The ride to Orlando, Florida was dragging because of traffic. June was getting antsy because Dean kept changing her music and kept complaining about the heat.

"Hey, you got that game on your phone still? Can I play it?" Dean asked.

June handed him her phone without even thinking that she still had the texts from Seth on there.

She panicked and reached for her phone. "Can I see it real quick? I wanna make sure of something." she said.

Dean pulled her phone away from her and said "Why? Do you have something on here you don't want me to see?" He went straight to her texts and saw she was texting Seth.

She looked over at his face and she could tell this wasn't going to end nicely. Dean put her phone down and looked out the window.

"You're mad aren't you?" She said quietly.

"Mad is an understatement." He replied sharply.

"I just haven't talked to Seth in a long time. He's my best friend. If you recall, I didn't sleep with him because we were friends. There is no need to be jealous of Seth!" June said.

Dean looked at her and said "How do I know you aren't lying? How do I know you aren't fucking the guys when you are supposed to be doing your job?"

June started to tear up and pulled off to the side of the road. "If you think that I'm fucking around on you then why are you still with me? If you think I'm that unfaithful to you then just screw it all."

"You are mine you hear me, June? I do not want to lose you. I kind of have a thing for you even if you are a loser." Dean said with a smile.

June chuckled and said "I wouldn't cheat on you. I'm yours."

The rest of the ride went smooth and they got to the arena just in time. Dean popped the trunk and pulled his suitcase out and handed June her bag. He grabbed her hand and said "Hey, I'll try not to be a complete asshole for the rest of the day!"

June smiled and kissed him and the two walked into the building.

"This cannot be happening today..." June said. She was in the production room and she saw on her clipboard that she was in charge of the diva's photo shoot later in the day. If there was one thing she couldn't do, it would be interacting with the divas.

She walked the corridors of the arena to try to find her boyfriend but no luck. She however found Seth in the gym area. She knocked on the glass and asked to come in. Seth looked at her, sighed and waved to come in.

"Do you need me?" Seth asked.

"It would be nice to chat, if you have a couple of minutes." June said quietly.

Seth hopped of the lifting equipment and grabbed his water bottle. "Sure, let's chat June. Are we going to chat about how you blew me off and got my hopes up that we could catch up?"

"Seth, you know how Dean is! You are probably his closest friend too! I just can't deal with him when he is jealous."

"Then end it June! Be the happy girl I used to know before you screwed everything up." Seth yelled.

June, who was now startled, took a step towards the door and turned the knob and said "I'll just leave you alone then..." June wiped her eyes and got ready for her assignment.

Seth didn't mean to be so cold. He just didn't want her to keep hurting him by blowing him off for someone who was an obvious mismatch for her. He just shook it off and continued with his workout.

June mustered up the courage to walk into the photo shoot area and set up her area to get ready for the diva's shoot. Around 4:30 AJ Lee and Kaitlyn were the first to arrive. The whispers already started and June felt insecure all over again.

"AJ, could you please change into this?" June said as she handed her an outfit. AJ looked at June with crazy eyes and said "Could you not be a slut? Just for once in your pathetic life? I thought I had a great relationship until you fucked Dolph! You are just the lowest, dirtiest piece of trash I have ever met."

June started to tear up as AJ grabbed the outfit from her hands. Kaitlyn walked up to her and said "Don't fuck with us." and followed AJ to the dressing area.

"I just asked if she could change..." June whispered. She managed to get through the rest of the photo shoot by keeping to herself but she couldn't help but overhear the whispers and laughing.

By the end of the shoot, June felt 2 foot tall. All she wanted was someone to comfort her and tell her everything would be alright.

_13 years ago..._

June was sitting in her bedroom listening to music when she heard her Mom and Step Dad arguing again. This time it was about her. She was failing her math class and was in danger of not passing 7th grade because of it. She could tell something made of glass was thrown in the living room and the doors were being slammed. It would only be a matter of time until her Step Dad came in.

Around 2:30 in the morning, her bedroom door opened and she knew it was him. But something was different this time. He woke her up and said "Baby girl, you won't fail. I promise." He grabbed her and just hugged her.

All June could smell was beer and stale cigarettes. She wanted to puke and cry but she couldn't. This was the first time anyone in her life comforted her.

_Present Day..._

June was in the women's bathroom crying her eyes out. She couldn't deal with her life in the WWE longer. She wiped her eyes, tried to hide the fact she was crying and left the stall only to see one of the newest diva's applying her makeup.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" She asked.

June wiped her nose and said "No, I'm alright. Just been a stressful day."

"I'm Paige by the way." she said as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"June, I'm the production coordinator." she said with a light smile.

"Well if you need anything, lemme know! I'm all ears!" Paige said with a smile.

June nodded and left the bathroom with more tears.

After the show, she texted Dean that she would be waiting in the car. She saw him walking towards the car with Seth and they both saw her crying. Seth looked very concerned but Dean told him he would see him on saturday.

He climbed in the car and grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?" he asked.

June cried more as she explained the photo shoot situation on the way back to the hotel. He held her hand the entire time.

When they checked in and got to their room, he put all the luggage on the floor and just hugged her. She sobbed into his chest and said "I don't know how much more I can take, Dean."

He pulled her to the bed and he took her shoes off and laid with her while she cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, it was Wednesday. The day June got to go back to her apartment in Chicago, Illinois.

She liked it there, away from all the drama of work and away from her boyfriend for two days.

"Thank you for being so helpful, Dean. I really mean it." June said, as she hugged Dean in the airport terminal.

"No problem toots. I just wish you would stay in Tampa. I hate being away for those two days." Dean said.

"It's only two days. Besides, I am sure you could use two days to yourself! Get away from lil ol' me." June said with a smile.

The annoucement on the speakers called for her flight and with a one quick hug and kiss, she waved bye to Dean.

_10 years ago..._

"Mom?" June said

"What?"

"I was wondering. Since I turned 16, I would like to get my driver's license." June said with a small voice.

"Ask your real Father. I'm not paying for it. I have bigger things to worry about." Her Mother snapped.

June walked to her bedroom in defeat. There was no way she would get in contact with her real real father. She didn't even know who he was.

Around 10 p.m., she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" she said.

It was her step father, holding a couple papers.

"Can I help you?" June said as she climbed under her blankets.

"Well, I heard you asked your Mother about getting your drivers license. I printed off the applications and I decieded I will take you in the morning if you'd like." He said.

"Oh. Wow. Thanks!" June smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

Her step father handed her the papers and June took them to her desk and started to fill them out.

"But of course, you will need to re-pay me..." Her step father said as he started to run his fingers along her shoulder.

June shivered and said, "Eric..."

"Bitch, I am the only fatherly figure you have ever had. You call me daddy." he said as he grabbed her by the waist and slammed her on the bed.

"We are going to be doing something a little different tonight."

He undid his belt, took it off and wrapped it around her wrists. He forced her to get on her knees and he got himself out of his pants.

"Suck it." He said.

June started to cry and said "No. I can't do this.."

"Fucking suck my dick, you slut or you won't be getting your drivers license." he yelled.

So she did. After she was done, she ran to the bathroom and made herself throw up. She stared in the mirror with disgust.

_Present Day_

June unlocked the door to her apartment, threw her bags on the ground and plopped onto her couch. She grabbed the TV remote and turned it to the food network, and started to daydream.

_3 years ago..._

"Hi! My name is June Birch, I'm the new coordinator!" she said to Dolph Ziggler.

"Why hello. Aren't you just a ball of cute?" He said.

June giggled and said "I guess?"

"Lemme take you out to dinner later. Maybe we can go somewhere for dessert or something too." Ziggler said

The two ended up going to Waffle House. Which wasn't the classiest of places, but it was edible food at least.

"So, you got a boyfriend?"

"No. Why do you ask Mr. Ziggler?" June said with a smile.

Ziggler just smiled at June and said "Well, we have got some work to do then."

They started to makeout in the Waffle House parking lot for starters, and then once they got back to the hotel, they went into Dolph's room and made out some more.

"You sure this is alright?" Dolph said as he was unbuttoning her pants.

"Yep. This is fine. June said with little emotion.

_Present..._

June snapped out of her memories because her phone was ringing.

She grabbed it from her purse and saw it was Dean. She answered it and said "Hey dude."

"Hey, are you home?"

"Yeah, I got home about an hour ago. I just kinda fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh. I just was wondering since I didn't get a text or a call."

"No Dean, I was not out sneaking around on you or having sex with multiple men."

"I wasn't saying that June." Dean said with an angry tone.

"I gotta go, I smell and need a shower."

"June. I'm sorry, I just don't like being apart."

"Dean, you have to give me some space. It's not like I'm going to run away from you. I'll talk to you later." June said as she hit end call on her phone

June took a shower to clear her thoughts. As she was drying off she heard her phone ringing again. "I swear to all things holy Dean..." she said.

But it wasn't Dean, it was Seth. She answered it and said "Uh, Hello?"

"Hey. Um, I was wondering. I'll be in Chicago tomorrow and uh, do you want to get lunch? I'm sure it will be a little easier since Dean is in Florida." Seth said.

June smiled and said "That would be lovely. You wanna set it up around 1?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at your apartment so you won't blow me off again." Seth said with a laugh.

"Sounds good. I will see you then Seth!" She said as she hit end call.

June felt nervous. She shouldn't of agreed to that, Dean will find out one way or another.

"Just shake it off, June."


End file.
